


What Crosses Your Mind, When Your Eyes Meet Mine?

by razz



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mention of Minor Character Death (Canon), The Expanse Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razz/pseuds/razz
Summary: Miller was looking at him like a revelation. Amos couldn't help but smile a little, standing in the Roci's doorway.Amos' POV when Miller is hallucinating, at the end of season 1.





	What Crosses Your Mind, When Your Eyes Meet Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished season 1 of The Expanse. If there's more Amos/Miller out there, someone please link me.

Miller was looking at him like a revelation. Amos couldn't help but smile a little, standing in the Roci's doorway. 

Naomi's gaze - when she could meet his eyes - was something like gratitude, something like confusion and fear. Her's was the kindest expression he'd ever had from someone who really knew him. He'd never had anyone look at him like this before.

"...'s beautiful," Miller whispered, eyes locked on Amos. 

A second later Holden levered himself into view. They were in rough shape, blood and other liquids staining them. Amos felt distant affection: They'd made it. Fair trade for the cop he'd had to shoot, then. 

The Belter was light, despite his size. Getting them both to medical wasn't a hardship. Holden barely spared him a glance, but Amos was used to that. The man had the kind of purpose Amos envied but couldn't understand. In comparison, he was dust in the whirlwind of the man's personality. He'd never matter to a person like that. 

The way Miller had looked at him was completely different. Amos held the feeling close, and let it warm him.

Miller seemed dazed as Amos attached the med machine and helped him into the recliner. His vitals were all over the place. 

Naomi hovered over Holden. Amos considered being bothered, but it didn't seem worth it. He knew he didn't deserve her affection. He never had, even when he'd thought she might like him anyway. Instead he focused on Miller's fluttering heartbeat and keeping him from choking on the sick he was coughing up. 

In a moment of clarity Miller asked, "Was that Sematimba down there?" The cop friend, so that was his name. Amos memorized it. He felt better knowing a name.

"Yeah," Amos responded, "I shot him." It was better to be honest about these things. Miller's expression was more lost than mad, anyway. His gaze sharpened on Amos as though seeing him for the first time. It was a pity to lose that awed appreciation. It made sense that kind of thing wouldn't last. 

"Figures you wouldn't approve of my friends." He snorted and wobbled in the seat. 

Amos steadied him. "I approve of him just fine. Naomi said to wait. He wanted us to leave - nothing personal." Amos didn't defend it, but he wanted Miller to understand why his friend had died.

"What about me?" Something in that plaintive question bothered Amos. 

"Don't pull your gun on Naomi, and we'll get along just fine." Miller's expression didn't clear. He reached out a hand but didn't touch Amos. 

"Your eyes are different," Miller muttered, nonsensical, "not so angry."

"Different from whose?" 

"Julie," Miller whispered, his hand wavering next to Amos' face. "You're something else." He pondered for a moment. "What do you believe in?" 

Amos blinked. He didn't have to think long. "Naomi." Though it had been shaken for a time, his faith in her held strong. He knew she was a good person, and he trusted her inner compass better than his own. She'd led them through the tunnels, and gotten them safely to the Roci. With every decision, he'd felt that confidence return. She was nervous, scared of so much (scared of him) but she always came through.

Miller sighed and let his hand drop. "She feel the same way?"

Amos shrugged, "Pretty sure she believes in Holden."

Miller laughed, "That asshole? Well, we're doomed." 

Amos cracked up. "Yeah." He hoped Miller would make it. Amos rested his own hand over Miller's shaking one. He wondered what it would take to get that look back.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Miller's going to be less accepting about Semi when he sobers up, but maybe this happens first. Amos looked pretty impressed by Miller in the hotel, and then Miller's reaction at the end of the episode, all led to this. I went looking for this pairing tag, but I'll have to settle for being the first. O.o ?!


End file.
